Valentine Kiss
by Sharnia620
Summary: Amu has no one for valentines and no one seems to care...except one.  Short valentine story. Hope you enjoy!


**Heloooo,**

**So this is just a short (SHORT) Valentine special which I decided to write for fun. It is valentines in Australia where I live so if it isn't for you well you get it early :P**

**Hope you like it! **

**~Happy Valentines~**

**Review, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"I have no one...NO ONE, AND IT"S VALENTINES…IN THREE DAYS!"<p>

Amu's whine broke the silence in the royal garden bringing eyes upon her. Tadase smiled and looked back down at his laptop, not saying his usual encouraging words. Not to her surprise Yaya was too busy snaking on all of Nadeshiko's snacks to even notice her wail and Nadeshiko was in the kitchen. The only person who kept looking at her was Kukai. After a couple of minutes he chuckled and turned back to his food.

"You guys suck," she mumbled under her breathe before picking up a biscuit and heading for the exit. She couldn't help but feel something was going on between Kukai and Tadase. They had this all-knowing look in their eyes….like they were up to something but maybe she was just imagining it?

As she left the royal garden she came to a halt as she heard some rustling in a bush.

_An x egg? No...how could it be...we've dealt with Easter already...unless...they're back?_

Amu rushed to the bushes to see if the noise was what she feared most. Quickly she brushed the bush to the side and to her great surprise she saw two students, hiding under the bush. Kissing.

"U-u-u-u-uh….s-s-s-sorry." She didn't know what else to say, so instead she turned on her heel and ran back to the garden to tell her friends.

* * *

><p>"I have no one...NO ONE!" Amu screeched as she emerged in front of the group, once again.<p>

"I think...I think...I may have déjà vu…" Tadase said in his cocky king-like personality.

Amu rolled her eyes and decided instead of biting his head off, she'll just...continue with what she was saying, "I thought I heard a x egg in the bushes...so I rushed over to check it out and there, right in front of my nose was two students….YOUNGER THAN ME...kissing! They looked TOTALLY IN LOVE! What do I have...you guys."

No one took too much offense from this last statement...by now they were used to her rants of having no one. They didn't know why she had such trouble. She was cute, cool, popular...yet she never seemed to find a guy for her.

"Come on, let's go shopping." Kukai stood up and brushed a few strands of hair out of his face before turning and smirking in Amu's direction. He caught her off guard but after a couple of minutes she nodded and packed up her things before heading out of the school with Kukai by her side.

"So, why do you want to go shopping?"

"I need to get a present for someone special...for valentine's day and I know you say you have no one and this may seem cruel but...I desperately need your help."

"O-okay."

Amu and Kukai continued walking to the shops. When they finally arrived, her eyes lit up like fireworks as she admired millions of bags, tops, toys and pieces of jewellery. Her girly side was definitely showing but she didn't care. She's a girl. She's allowed.

"What about this? As a present…that is."

Amu turned to see what Kukai was holding. To her surprise he had a beautiful necklace, silver with a sparkling, red pendant. He also had a fluffy, ADORABLE teddy bear and some chocolates. She was speechless. He had such good taste and she was almost jealous of this mysterious girl. What didn't help the whole situation is that she liked Kukai… a lot.

Quickly she smiled at him and told him it was perfect. As he turned away to pay for the items, Amu calmed herself down so she wouldn't start bawling and wailing about having no one, right there and then.

Amu woke at the sound of her mother calling. She sat up in bed yawning and rubbing sleep from her eyes. She sat there for about 5 minutes before she decided to get up and move. Her mum was in the kitchen making breakfast while her dad was in front of the TV taking his usual morning photos of Ami, her little sister.

As she sat down at the table her mum placed a plate full of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of her with a smile and started to serve up the other plates. It was delicious...as usual and she felt like today...would be a good day.

* * *

><p>"I have no one...NO ONE, AND IT'S TWO DAYS FROM VALENTINES!"<p>

"Is this going to be a daily routine… if so please tell me so I can vacate the premises when you come in," Tadase said, once again in is cocky voice.

"Shut…UP! I walked in the front gate and BAM! YOUNGER STUDENTS BEING ALL ROMANTIC AND LOVEY AND HAPPY AND SOMETHING IM NOT!"

"Hey…where are Ran, Miki, Su and Dia?"

Amu turned her head to the sound of Yaya's voice. She was surprised Yaya would ask her that. They were right next to her….Amu turned her head in the direction of her four guardian characters. When she saw no one there she was speechless…shocked…confused and most of all worried.

"I-I don't know.."

Kukai stood up abruptly and rushed over to Amu.

"Come on, I'll help you find them."

"Are you sure?"

Kukai turned to Amu and put his hand on her head, messing up her hair a bit, "Of course."

"I'LL HELP TOO!" Yaya announced at the top of her lungs.

Tadase shot her a glance, Amu didn't recognise and she shrunk down and mumbled some words to herself. She was a bit surprised at the change in Yaya's mood but she didn't have the time to worry about that. She needed to find Ran and the others…now.

* * *

><p>"We've been searching for 3 hours now…maybe we should go back to school."<p>

Tears started pouring out of Amu's eyes. She couldn't help it. Ran, Miki, Su and Dia were her life. They were the reason she was here…with all her friends, expressing her true self. What was she going to do without them?

"What if they haven't been stolen or haven't run away! What if they….," Amu sobbed, chocking on tears as she finally got the last of her sentence out, "what if they have faded, disappeared."

Kukai was shocked, and he didn't know what to do. He gave his surroundings one last glance. There they were. Four eggs in a bush, badly covered up by ferns. He grabbed Amu's hand and practically pulled her in the direction of the eggs.

* * *

><p>"We're back."<p>

Yaya, Tadase and Nadeshiko looked up with concern on their face.

"YOU WERE GONE FOR HOURS! YOU MADE ME WORRIED SICK! DID YOU FIND THEM? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

Amu laughed at Nadeshiko and her huge explosion. Quickly she gathered herself up again and in a cooler manner asked the same questions.

"They're right here." Amu pointed behind her and four guardian characters appeared with cheerful smiles on their faces.

Amu, Kukai and Nadeshiko took a seat and explained their journey to finding the four eggs and then Ran explained how they got lost. She made sure to make it very clear that it was all Dia's fault, persuading the other three to take their eggs on a journey.

As the group laughed at Ran's story, a certain someone glanced at Amu, with a smile. Blush spread on his face slightly before he turned back to the group to listen to Ran's amazing adventures.

* * *

><p>"I'm home," Amu said cheerfully to what seemed like an empty house.<p>

Ami poked her head round the corner and smiled cheerfully at her sister before disappearing behind the corner again. Amu walked down the hall, turned the corner and entered her room while throwing her bag and kicking of her shoes. Her bed looked pretty good so she dived on it and laid flat on her face.

When she heard her mum calling she rolled off her bed and started to head towards the kitchen. Her mum stood next to the counter holding the phone in her hand.

"Yeah?"

"Someone's on the phone for you…a BOY."

Amu grabbed the phone off her mother, ran down the hall and into her room before bothering to answer.

"He-hello?"

"Hey Amu, its Tadase."

Amu sighed, slightly disappointed it wasn't Kukai. He was acting really nice recently…which was just making her like him even more…dick.

"Gee, am I that bad?" Tadase asked over the phone sarcastically.

"N-NO! Sorry…I was just…hoping it was someone else.." Amu slightly chuckled at the end of her sentence.

The line went silent for a bit…Amu began to worry. The last thing she wanted to do was offend Tadase but maybe he was just turning into his cocky king self.

"You mean Kukai?"

Amu was stunned. She just stood in her room with the phone to her ear and her mouth open wide. She sort of resembled a stunned mullet. Thankfully Tadase couldn't see her but even without a visual of Amu he was still laughing his head off.

"HOW'D YOU KNOW!" Amu quickly clasped her hand over her mouth. SHIT! Why did she have to say that so loud.

As she mentally bashed herself up Tadase was still laughing on the other side over the conversation. After what seemed like an hour she decided to talk like a normal human being instead of always biting people's heads off.

"Okay, okay. Yes I like Kukai…but he already has someone…that's why he went shopping for the girl. Instead of ruining his love life I would rather stand on the side lines cheering him on, so I can't do anything." There was silence on the other end. Eerie silence.

"I'm sure you'll find someone Amu. Now, I have to go. Bye."

* * *

><p>"I have no one…NO ONE, AND its VALENTINES…TOMORROW!"<p>

Tadase shot Amu an icy glance, "Seriously, if you say that tomorrow I will eat your guardian characters for breakfast….SUNNY SIDE UP!"

"There was another couple and of course, YOUNGER too! It's not fair…why can't I be one of those couples. I mean come on! What have I done to deserve such fate!"

"I'm sure someone will surprise you on the day," Nadeshiko said calmly as she placed the food on the table.

Amu plonked herself in a chair and picked up a scone. As she stuffed half of it in her mouth Kukai walked passed and smiled at her before he sat down in the chair next to her. Blush crept onto her face and she tried to swallow her huge mouth full.

"Good morning Kukai!" Amu said cheerfully with a smile plastered onto her face.

He waved in reply and stuffed his face with scone. Amu's face got redder and she stood up and turned away from him as she tried to calm herself. When she turned back around Kukai was in her face.

"AHH!" Amu fell to the ground as she screamed and kicked at the very close Kukai. Dodging every kick and punch she threw towards him he sat next to her and stared at her.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

Kukai smiled to himself and left the garden, stealing another scone on the way out.

* * *

><p>Amu groaned as she woke up. Valentines. Great. No one. At all. Alone.<p>

The same negative thoughts flew through Amu's head over and over, taunting her as she got ready for school. Slowly she packed her bag, cleaned her teeth, brushed her hair and got dressed for school then left without breakfast. It took her longer to get to school today because she basically dragged her feet the whole way.

As she turned round the corner to the locker room she saw some girls giggling with each other as they swapped valentine cards and showed the chocolates and bears they received as gifts. With another sigh she opened her locker to get the things she needed for the day.

When she opened the door a small pink letter slipped out of the locker. Placing her things down she picked up the paper. As she read her facial expression changed from depression to pure joy. A valentine letter!

As she read on it informed her to meet the mystery guy at the back of the gym after school. Running to the royal garden her smile grew larger and larger until it stretched from ear to ear.

* * *

><p>"I HAVE SOMEONE! I GOT A LETTER! I HAVE SOMEONE! AND IT'S VALENTINES! TODAY!"<p>

Tadase gave a puzzled look towards Kukai and he simply shrugged in response.

"I have to meet him after school behind the gym. I'm so excited!" Amu walked off to the kitchen to share the news with Nadeshiko, singing as she went.

* * *

><p>Kukai groaned to himself. He glanced at his watch again. It's been five minutes since class started and he already wanted to leave class. All the gifts he bought for Amu…completely wasted. She was obviously overly excited about this mystery guy…what was the point.<p>

As he looked down at the bag which held the presents he couldn't help but feel a little sad. He'd wanted to ask her out since last term but stupid ass Tadase said to wait till valentines. He's never taking the advice of that cocky king ever again.

Kukai lowered his head onto the desk and fell asleep leaving his class and valentine worries behind.

* * *

><p>Amu waited patiently behind the gym for the mystery guy. Her heart was beating like a rocket. She was scared but excited, mostly because she didn't know who it was or what to say when he appeared.<p>

Amu looked at the corner which led to the front of the gym. As she was just about to give up she saw a shadow appear on the ground. Quickly she held her breathe and waited in suspense to see who would come around the corner.

"HAHA THE LITTLE SLUT CAME IN THE END…THIS'LL BE GREAT."

Amu's heart stopped altogether as the school trouble maker and his gang came around the corner with buckets full of water balloons. All she could do was stand there, scared, shocked. They gang picked up a couple of water balloons each and started pegging them at Amu. She crouched, moving her heads over her head and she sat there, screaming and sobbing into her knees.

* * *

><p>They had nearly thrown all the water balloons before Amu heard some distant yelling and the retreating of footsteps. Before long she felt a hand on her shoulder. She flinched before looking up to see who her saviour was.<p>

Kukai stood over her, worried. She sniffed slightly before lunging into his grasp, sobbing more. She laid in his arms for ages, crying at her valentine's disaster. After her sobbing died down Kukai took his soccer jersey off and rapped it round Amu.

"Here." Kukai passed Amu the bag of presents. She knew what they were and she looked up at him a little confused.

"Happy Valentines."

Before Amu could respond, Kukai stole her lips in a kiss.

"I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>So that was my short valentine story for Shugo Chara. I hope you liked it. I enjoyed writing it :)<strong>

**So to all you singles out there...my advice is eat chocolate and popcorn while watching action movies...works for me...OR you could get a boyfriend/girlfriend ;)**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed again!**

**Until next time,**

**Sharnia ;)**


End file.
